


Skater boys

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Jens runs into a boy at the skatepark - literally
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Skater boys

**Author's Note:**

> I got this ask a few weeks ago and kinda forgot about the prompt...typical me
> 
> Let me know if you want a part 2

Jens let out a frustrated groan as he got up from the ground, having fallen and failed yet again. He had spent the past two days at the skatepark, trying to do this damn trick and he was very annoyed at himself for still not succeeding. 

Usually, Jens was able to learn and master a new trick under a day, but this one was a hard one and he was struggling. He had watched many videos of tutorials and tips on YouTube last night - which made the failure even more frustrating. 

Why couldn't he get it right?

Robbe and Aaron had left over an hour ago, having plans with their significant others for the evening and Moyo had gotten a call from his mom, forcing him to leave too...which left Jens on his own. 

He didn’t mind though. If anything, being on his own gave him more time to concentrate on his technique and less wasting time chatting with his friends. He loved the boys, but, everytime they come here, they end up spending more time sitting on the grass than going on the ramps. 

Determined to get this trick right, Jens pushed himself forward, rolling on the skateground. He was about to jump and make his skateboard flip on itself when he saw another skater coming in the other direction, destined to collide right into him. Immediately, Jens attempted to turn and go the other way to avoid the boy in the pink sweatshirt, but he and Jens got the same idea and he ran right into Jens, causing him to fly off his skateboard.

_ Shit _ . 

Jens' eyes widened and he ran over to the skater - who was most likely hurt from the fall. ''Shit. I am so sorry. Are you okay?'' he asked, crouching down next to the curly haired brunet. 

The boy didn't respond at first, hissing in pain on the ground as he held his arm. Jens also noticed blood dribbling from his chin and onto his sweatshirt.  _ Nice one, Jens _ ...

''I'll live,’’ the brunet said, looking up and shining a set of bright blue eyes. ''My arm hurts like a bitch though.'' 

Jens wanted to apologize again, but he was too busy staring at the boy. Why did he have to run into someone so cute?  _ Stop _ , Jens told himself. It’s  _ not _ the time to flirt. ‘’You’re bleeding,’’ he ended up saying, nodding at the boy’s chin.

Frowning, the injured skater brought a hand over his chin, grimacing as he felt something wet on his fingers. ‘’Thanks for disfiguring me…’’ 

‘’ _ What _ ? You’re the one who ran into me!’’ Jens defended.

‘’What’s your name?’’ 

‘’Jens.’’ 

‘’Well, Jens. Expect a letter from my lawyers. Ruining my face has a price.’’

Panic flashed on the raven haired boy’s face. ‘’Your _ lawyers _ ?!’’ he repeated. ‘’It was an accident. I tried to turn the other way to avoid running into you but it seems like you had the same idea and-’’

Seeing the panicked look on Jens’ face, the brunet started laughing only to hiss in pain a second later due to the wound on his chin. ‘’I’m joking.’’ 

Jens let out a sigh of relief. ‘’Fuck. I thought you were serious for a second. I can’t afford new wheels for my skateboard, let alone pay someone’s medical bill.’’ He laughed, joining Lucas. 

‘’I’m Lucas.’’ 

‘’Jens. But I've already told you that…’’ Jens scratched the back of his neck, feeling like an idiot. It wasn't him to lose his cool - and brain - in front of people. He usually was a natural flirt and so smooth. What was going on? ‘’Erm, again, I am so sorry. I should’ve looked where I was going- Do you think it’s broken? Your arm.’’ 

Lucas shook his head. ‘’It hurts. But not like a broken bone.’’ 

‘’Good. I would’ve felt so bad if it was.’’ 

With Jens’ help, Lucas stood. He would’ve been capable of standing up on his own, but, with one hand, it would’ve been a little more difficult. 

‘’I should get home and get this cleaned up,’’ Lucas said, using his foot to grab his skateboard. Although it didn’t look like his chin needed stitches, the concrete he fell on was dirty and infection could catch into the injury. 

‘’Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?’’

‘’No. My mom has everything at home. I’ll be fine.’’ 

‘’Okay. Good night, then.’’ 

‘’Good night.’’ A smirk formed on Lucas’ lips. ‘’Hopefully, next time I’ll come here you’ll have mastered your new trick and won’t run into me again.’’ 


End file.
